


InuSess Cuddling Shorts

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, InuSess, Inucest, Licking, M/M, though the first oneshot can be read as familial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Just a handful of short stories revolving around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cuddling.





	InuSess Cuddling Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as Inucest or simply inuyouki siblings acting like...well dogs.

The first time it happened was directly after Magatsuhi’s attack and Sesshomaru gaining Bakusaiga. Inuyasha wasn’t sure if it was because Sesshomaru was still injured or just drained from the battle, but their group ended up camping...well not together exactly but near enough that they could see each other. Sesshomaru had placed himself near the forest's edge and was resting against one of the trees as Rin ran between him, Jaken, and their own camp to play wish Shippo. Sango and her brother Kohaku seemed to be happy with the choice Sesshomaru had made to stay near and were spending time together halfway between both camps, chatting softly. Inuyasha’s attention though was fully focused on his own brother. 

The fact that he had almost lost him today was swirling in his mind. Sesshomaru had almost been  _ killed _ . Crushed to death within Naraku’s flash. The worst part though was the fact that, if Sesshomaru had died, it would have been  _ his fault _ . He had stolen the meido zangetsuha from Sesshomaru, the one offensive weapon he had had. Because of that Sesshomaru had been left with his one remaining arm and teeth which had become severely damaged in the fight. If it hasn’t had been for Bakusaiga’s near miraculous appearance he would have been dead. 

So ya his attention was fully focused on Sesshomaru, how could it not be? His guilt made it hard to look away, especially when he realized just how exhausted his brother was. Sesshomaru as leaning against the tree on the edge of the forest and while his face was carefully blank he was taking time between entertaining Rin to examining his arm. Rubbing at it discreetly as if trying to keep anyone from noticing. It took awhile for him to notice, but eventually Inuyasha realized that it wasn’t his new arm that Sesshomaru was rubbing but his old one: the one that had gotten injured during the battle. Had it not healed completely then when Sesshomaru had forced it to? Was it still paining him? Was there a deeper injury there?

Inuyasha’s body moved on instinct, slowly crawling on hands and knees towards Sesshomaru. He could hear Kagome calling out to him but he wasn’t focused enough on her words to figure out what she was saying. Still, it drew Sesshomaru’s attention who turned and looked at him, their eyes locking together and Inuyasha froze. He saw Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow but when no immediate retaliation or reprimanded came he started inching forward again, slowly and carefully. As he got closer he could see Sesshomaru was starting to tense and, once he got a few feet away Sesshomaru started to growl, deep and low, a warning.

It seemed they were both running on instinct then.

Inuyasha’s lowered his head slightly in a sign of submission as ears fell flat against his head as he paused again. The deep rumble of Sesshomaru’s growl didn’t subside but he also didn’t lash out so Inuyasha took that as some kind of permission and moved forward again, closing the distance between them as their knees bumped slightly. The touch caused Sesshomaru to snarl but again he didn’t physically lash out so Inuyasha pushed forward, lightly taking his brother’s previously injured hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth to give it a long lick. The flesh looked perfectly healed and healthy but as Inuyasha’s tongue moved back into his mouth he could taste the faint traces of Naraku’s miasma and Sesshomaru’s own blood. It left a sour and coppery ting upon his tongue that made his nose scrunch up. He leaned in and licked again, ignoring the way Sesshomaru’s growling increased in volume. Sesshomaru’s injuries were his fault, the taste of blood in his mouth was his fault, and he felt the need to make it better, to soothe his brother’s hurt. 

As his tongue moved across his brother’s skin he felt the inuyouki slowly start to relax and so did he. His eyes fell closed and the licking almost became rhythmic and comforting. He licked across all of Sesshomaru’s hand, front and back before moving up his arms. He could tell where he had been pierced, his skin tasting sharper there and he took his time taking care of the area, working his tongue over each spot in careful circles. Finally there was no more to care for, the blood long since faded from both Sesshomaru’s skin and his tongue and he found himself nuzzling against his brother’s fluff. He pressed his face to it and letting out soothing little noises and whines of apology for the injuries he had caused before going back to licking at the already soothed skin when he felt the need again; his movements becoming slower and slower until he finally simply laid his head against Sesshomaru’s shoulder, the fluff creating a comfortable pillow. 

He felt his brother moving then, his growling having long since stopped, and he felt the arm he had been soothing moving around his waist as he was pulled slightly closer. His brother’s tongue was the next thing he felt, licking in slow methodical movements a few times against his forehead before falling away. Inuyasha moved his own head blindly, his eyes too heavy to open as he stuck his tongue out one last time to lick at his brother, connecting with what had to be Sesshomaru’s chin, before falling back again and succumbing to sleep.

He awoke the next morning alone but he was left with the sense that, what ever instinct he had been running on last night, had gained him his brother’s forgiveness. 


End file.
